The Lost Child
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When Clark left Smallville it left a giant gaping hole into Jonathan and Martha Kent's heart. What makes it worse is that their baby was lost to a miscarriage because of Clarks foolish idea. Now they are given a second chance to revive their lost child. Set at end of Season 2 but at the start of Season 3. Adopted from YokaiTeam
1. Chapter 1

_Kent Farm; May 20, 2003_

Martha Kent; who is one of the sweetest woman you could ever meet, in most opinions she is the most magnificent mother, wife and woman rolled up in one. Her smile sheers off happiness and kindness; according to her son Clark Joe Kent she is the most caring person from across twenty six galaxies. But at this very moment Martha wasn't feeling like a goddess or was she even approachable in the state of sadness she was in right now. Martha had just lost her darling little baby and she had so many plans like if it was girl she would have been named Jessica Martha Kent after her mother-in-law and herself. If it had been a boy she would have named him William Jonathan Kent after her's father and her husband even if Jonathan disagrees.

Jonathan and Martha had already brought baby outfits, baby food and even a cute little farmer costume for Halloween. Martha's miscarriage was accidental caused by Clark, it's was a mistake that he regrets even now. The guilt of what he done send Clark over the edge and caused him to use red kryptonite and run away from home. Neither Jonathan nor Martha blamed Clark for the accident but Martha still misses carrying her baby in her stomach. The sensations of feeling her baby kick inside of her, the countless hours of planning out his or she life.

It was thrilling at the thought of having a second child, but that miracle was ripped away from her like a wolverine ripping a guy's head off because he pissed him off. After wallowing in her self-pity she finally sat up from Jonathans and her bed then left the room. Once she left their room the walking depressed woman left for a walk around the Kent farm. Martha left the house and went outside, it's was quite quiet in the night as it was just around nine O'clock. Martha wallowed around walking wherever her self-conscious takes her.

Funny enough that her self-conscious was being fairly bitchy tonight because she just happened to be standing at the very place her baby had died, the destroyed storm cellar. Martha could still smell the rusty old smell of the object that bought their son Clark into their lives; the legendary kryptonian spaceship that took away her baby. It funny that spaceship bought her Clark and then allowed her to have a baby, only to take her baby away from her both of her babies as Clark run away. The hat inside of her very being was starting to well up inside of her, consuming her kindness and well natured heart she suddenly heard a small echo in her head. Martha being confused had started to focus in on her thoughts and tried to hear that voice again. Then again, that strange voice played out in her head. The voice kept saying over and over, ''Martha Kent, do you want your lost child?''

Ok, now Martha was extremely confused. Whom or what was that voice? Then the voice then stated something, something that refueled the fire of her rage, but at the same time kind of filled her with hope.

''I can resurrect your child'' The old wise voice said, totally thinking Martha was not losing her mind, but voice was wrong

In fact, Martha had a list of physiatrists as well as their numbers in her head already. When voice voiced out that it can revive her baby, she was filled mixture of doubt and hope.

'' _Maybe my subconscious is just making up stories to help with the trauma_'' Martha thought

Then she was proved wrong because in front of her was what looked like a hologram of a baby with ding-a-ling, well that solved the gender problem. But still, Martha was amazed of what she was looking at. The look on her face was priceless, like when a dude learns he's pregnant. The scene was so explicit and astonishing that Martha couldn't tear her eyes away. It brought tears to her eyes and she knew this was not a hallucination because at the bottom of the hologram sand, dust and weeds were being blown in every direction. Suddenly an excruciating pain found its way into Martha's stomach.

'' Aghhhhhhhhhh!'' Martha screamed like going through labor but ten times worse, then Martha fell to the ground and continued to scream in agony; yelling for help.

* * *

Jonathan was just finishing leading his horses to their stalls and heaving out manure from the horse stables that he forgot to do when it was light out. Jonathan knew he will have to buy a gas mask so, this was the last stable he had to clear out tonight and he had already passed out twice. Times like these, he wondered why the hell he still wanted to own a farm or better yet why doesn't he hire other farmers to do this crap, literally. Oh yeah, financial bullshit that has ruined his family for centuries.

'' _Why am I thinking so negatively? May be it's because the tragedy this family has recently suffered. With Clark gone and Martha down in the dumps about the miscarriage, my family is slowly breaking down_.'' Jonathan thought while thinking back in the morning when they came home to find Lana there and Clark's gone

**Flashback **

**Jonathan and Martha were getting a ride home from a friend of theirs and when they got home, Jonathan helped Martha inside the house. After they were inside; Martha told Jonathan she was going to take a shower. Jonathan watched his wife walked toward the bathroom then he went to Clark's room but he didn't see Clark, so he went to the barn and up the stairs. Jonathan didn't find Clark instead he found Lana lying on the couch. Jonathan then went to wake Lana up and asked where Clark was and that when she told him Clark run away.**

**Jonathan just couldn't believe that Clark would ever run away but he snap out of his thoughts he heard Lana crying. Jonathan then told Lana that she stay the night and drive home the next day as they were walking to the house. When they were inside the house, Jonathan led Lana to the couch then after went to his room where his wife was sitting on their bed in her nightgown. Oh how can he tell her that not only did they lost the baby but they lost Clark as well. **

**End of Flashback**

'' Jonathan, help me please!'' Martha's voice screamed out snapping Jonathan out of his thoughts

Jonathan immediately threw the shovel down, ran and jumped the fence to Martha's location without a second thought.

'' Heh, still got it'' Jonathan congratulated himself

He continued to run and found himself at the storm cellar; emotions that he had been fighting to keep below the surface had found their way to the surface. But he had others things to deal with, like helping his distraught wife. Jonathan then saw his wife on the ground screaming for her life and he instantly became worried.

'' Martha, what's happening, what's wrong?'' Jonathan asked his wife

'' I don't kno-'' Martha was saying then she let out another howling scream ''Ahhhhhhhhhh!''

Johnathan then leaned down and picked Martha bridal style, he then ran to the house as quickly as he could. He kicked the door open with so much force that the shackle was blown off and walked to their room. He then laid her down on their bed and tried to find the source of the problem. Martha was still in pain and was covered in dirt, grime and sweat. It kind of looked like she was going in labor, but that was impossible. Martha had just lost the baby and they hadn't been intimate since the incident this morning.

Jonathan then saw another life changing experience, he saw Martha's stomach start rapidly grow in size. A mysterious light started to cover over Martha's stomach and then her screaming started to turn one hundred times louder than it was. Glass started to break, his ear-drums were bleeding and his heart was pounding, so loud that if Martha wasn't too busy screaming you could hear a light thumping sound. Jonathan left to call 911 but Martha suddenly stopped screaming and just started to breathe heavily. Then he heard what he thought he would never hear in a thousand years; a newborn baby's scream.

Jonathan just stared at Martha and the baby she was holding as Lana rushed in the room after she was woken up. Jonathan walked over and looked down at their son and smiled. It looked like May 20 was a horrible/nice eventful day; they lost their baby in a blast caused by the ship. They lost Clark then they regained their baby back, now all they need was Clark back. Lana just stand there smiling and confused


	2. Chapter 2

_Metropolis, three months later_

On the streets of Metropolis the one and only Clark Joe Kent was walking on the sidewalk without a care in the world. Clark stopped walking when he look at a displace car in a window then he walked toward it. Clark smiled then flash to a bank where we see him stealing money from ATM machines after he got all the money, he went back to get that car that he liked. Clark then took his new car and took a girl who he picked up to a night club. Clark and his date then got out and walked toward the club.

'' Cool ride Kal'' a man said using the name Clark was now using

'' Like it, it's your'' Clark said tossing him the keys before leading his date toward the club

Once they were in the club Clark led his date toward the bar where they stopped at. Clark's date asked him where he was from and he answered with somewhere I'm to forget. Afterward they started to kiss but then his date started asking question about his scar that his birth father Jor-El gave him before he left taking Chole's Red Kryptonite ring with him. When Clark had enough he grip his date wrist rather harshly.

'' Ouch that hurt jerk'' his date said as she left him at the bar with him and the bartender staring after her

'' What the deal Kal, every night you come with a babe but you always leave empty handed. Are you a monk or some'' the bartender asked

'' What the point of starting something that will end bad'' Clark said giving him a hundred dollar bill before leaving

Once Clark was out of the club and in the street; his chest started to burn causing Cark to quickly run to a phone booth. Once there he ripe his shirt open when the burning pain started to increased but when he ripe his search open the scar was glowing. Clark then fell to the floor of the booth and try to take the ring off of his finger. Clark then got up and called his parent's number but when his mother answered he couldn't say anything. After a while he hang up the phone and put the ring back on and became ''Kal'' again.

The next morning Clark was riding his bike right into a window of a bank that was being robbed wearing a mask. Clark then saved the hostages but after he robbed the bank himself. When Clark walked out of the bank, there were the police but there weren't a problem for him.

* * *

_Kent Farm_

Jonathan and Martha Kent tried to find their oldest son Clark Joe Kent over the last months while caring for their second child William Jonathan Kent who is four months instead of three. Early August they found that their child was aging faster than normal, so Jonathan went to the cave and demand to know why while yelling at Jor-El. After seconds of yelling Jor-El answered him, telling Jonathan that he gave them back their child but he also added DNA from him and Lara his wife along with some more Kryptonian DNA to make him full Kryptonian but not enough to erase Jonathan and Martha's DNA. Jor-El also said that was the reason he's aging four times a year and he will continued aging that way until he's twenty. Jonathan after hearing that got mad then demands to know why and where Clark was but Jor-El wouldn't answer.

When Jonathan got home, he angrily told Martha what Jor-El said but after he looked at William aka Will whom they called him as a nickname, he calmed down. Martha looked like fish and asked why but Jonathan said Jor-El wouldn't answer that question or the question where Clark was. Now that the aging mystery solved, all they needed was to find and get Clark back. Now weeks later they were still trying to find Clark, Martha just had answered a call yesterday which she knew it was Clark but he hang up after a while. She was now on the floor playing with Will with Jonathan watching when Pete Ross Clark's best friend came in with the newspaper. Jonathan went to look at the newspaper along with Martha who got up and had Will on her hip.

'' His crimes are just getting bigger and bigger'' Pete said

'' We can't be sure it's Clark'' Martha said to Jonathan and Pete

'' Look I know you don't wanna believe but It's him; what are we gonna do'' Pete said/asked

Will from his mother's hip looked at the newspaper and knew his older brother need help. Will is a smart baby even for his age but for his family weirdness is their normal. Will watch his mother try to calm his father down from his play pin where his mother had put him before going over to his father. Will watched until the 4 months year old baby decided to break out and crawl to the door but was stopped by Pete.

'' Whoa there little fella, where do you think you're going'' Pete asked Will who just stared at him

'' Oh Will not again'' Martha said after she clam Jonathan down

Jonathan just shook his head at the sight; he knew that William will be different ever since he was born. He didn't know how much different his son would be but after Jor-El told him about his son; he thought that will be it but of course he was wrong because when he hold his son the first time the little guy put his hand on his face and showed him memories and had talked inside his head. After that moment he went back to Jor-El and had asked about that but Jor-El would only say that it wasn't from him and from Jonathan's line but wouldn't answer anymore expect the fact that William will be so much more and so much smarter than others babies. Jonathan knew Jor-El was going to be right when he had put Will down in his first play pin as he was making a sandwich and he saw Will looked around annoyed then with blinking Johnathan saw his son put two bars apart and just crawl out of his paly pin. After that Martha brought a second one but Will had broken out of that one too.

Jonathan had tried to tell Martha that it wouldn't do any good to buy another play pin but she wouldn't listen and brought a third one. Now this play pin was his sixth one and he doubted if Martha would buy another. After a while Pete went home and they all went upstairs to sleep. When Jonathan woke up again, he found that Will wasn't in his crib so he jumped and looked everywhere for his son

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Talon_

Chloe Sullivan another one of Clark's friends was walking toward the Talon when she noticed a baby crawling toward the Talon and she instantly knew it was the Kent's baby William Jonathan Kent. Chloe walked toward Will and picked him up right in front of the Talon.

'' Hey Will how did you get here'' Chloe asked Will then after a minute she and Will who was on her hip walked inside the Talon

'' Hey I haven't you at least for a week, I was wondering if we still live on the same roof and look who I found'' Chloe said to Lana Lang

'' Hey Will how did you get here little guy, Chloe where did you find him'' Lana said/asked as she moved around the Talon

'' I don't know how he got here, I just found him crawling on sidewalk toward her and I didn't see Mr. Kent or Mrs. Kent. Oh and you look swamped'' Chloe said looking at Will and back to Lana

'' Yeah I am swamped here; your day said you spend the entire every noon at the daily planet. Oh did I hear you right you found little Will on the sidewalk'' Lana said

'' Yeah well as far as my editor's concerned, picking up his dry cleaning is more of a priority than meeting face to face with the junior columnist. I thought maybe we could have lunch and you did hear right little Will here was crawling his way hear when I found him'' Chloe reply/asked

''I can't with Lex gone the Talon's been relegated to LuthorCorp accountants who have no interest in a coffee shop in Smallville'' Lana said as she bent down to clean up a table

''Okay. Uh, well, if you need a ride to Lex's funeral I'm always available for chauffeuring and moral support'' Chloe offered lifting Will to her other hip

''Thanks but I'm going with the Kents and maybe I can take this little guy back to his parents'' Lana said as she stand back up

''Have you heard from Clark?'' Chloe asked

'' I was thinking of staying in Metropolis with Nell for a few days. I feel guilty I haven't spent more time searching for him and why do you seem happy to hear that little one'' Lana said to Chloe then to Will

''He's not lost, Lana'' Chloe said causing Will to make a face at her as Lana walked back to the counter

'' You may have written him off, but I can't give up hope and I also think you made little William upset '' Lana said looking at Will

'' Clark ran away. He made a conscious decision to leave his friends, his family, and the girl he claimed to love. Lana, I know we've said our piece about what happened and we can continue doing the avoidance dance we've perfected all summer, but the fact is I'm worried about you'' Chloe said as they were at the counter

'' I'm the last person you need to worry about'' Lana reply

'' Pining over Clark only leads to personal misery. Trust me, I wrote the book. Now you need to move on. He obviously has, ouch Will no hitting '' Chloe said which cause Will to hit her then after Chloe told Will

'' I don't believe that; I just think he's waiting for the right person to find him. Now let's get you back to mommy and daddy alright'' Lana said as she took Will from Chloe then walked off

Chloe watched Lana as she walked out of Talon with Will in her arms. Chloe was about to leave too as she was going to meet Lionel Luther in those caves.

**Please Review**

**Also I need a beta**


	3. Chapter 3

_Metropolis_

In a penthouse like apartment; Clark was sleeping when two men with guns fire at him and when they went to check if Clark was dead. Clark then uncovered himself and grabs the two men by their next then threw them into the wall which one of them break the glass shelve. Clark stands up and looked at them

'' Who sent you?'' Clark asked them

''I did. Morgan Edge'' a voice said causing Clark to look only to see a man who look like a businessman who offered his hand to Clark to shake but Clark only walked to get a shirt

''That's a hell of a scar. How'd you get it?'' Morgan asked as Clark got his shirt

''My dad's a real bastard. What do you want?'' Clark said as he put his shirt on then sat down in one of his chairs

'' You came to my club flashing money, and then you interrupt my guys at the bank. I take it that was not coincidence.'' Morgan said to Clark as she walks to stand in front of him

'' Those clowns? They work for you?'' Clark asked laughing

'' You've made quite a reputation for yourself. I set up this test so I could see with my own eyes if you were man or myth. And clearly, you're both.'' Morgan said

'' Well, I'm glad I could clear it up for you Mr. Edge.'' Clark said smiling

''I'd like to talk about a job opportunity'' Morgan said

'' Thanks. But I'm really not looking for work right now. I like to fly solo.'' Clark said

'' No matter how many bullets bounce off you, Kal, you're still a kid, and I'm the biggest crime boss in Metropolis.'' Morgan said to Clark as he sat down

'' Well, I would think you could afford better help.'' Clark said as he looks at the thugs

'' That's why we're talking. I got this one job. It'll make you Midas rich. So when you are tired of playing the little league, you know where to find me'' Morgan said as she sat up and leave

Clark watched them leave then fell to the floor as his head started to hurt. '' _Clark_'' a voice said to him ''_come home''_ the voice said again but this time bright blues eyes were seen in his head. When his head stopped hurting Clark only had one thought. ''_What the heck was that_''

* * *

_Smallville, Kent Farm_

Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan who Lana picked up along the way was driving to the Kent's family to meet up with them and to bring ball Will who was asleep in the car seat that Lana brought back to them. When they arrived at the farm, Lana parked her car in the dirt road near the barn and got out. When Lana got out she reach in the back and got Will out and into her arms.

'' Lana, Chloe I'm sorry it not the-WILLIAM'' Martha was saying then yelled when she saw her baby boy in Lana's arms.

Jonathan ran out of the house while Pete ran out of the barn to see Martha holding Will. Both Jonathan and Pete ran toward them, when they reached them Jonathan was thanking them for bringing his son home.

'' Mr. Kent if you mind me asking how did he get all the way to the town or how he looked four months old'' Chloe asked her's and Lana's questions while Jonathan, Martha and Pete looked at each other

'' For your first question we really don't know, someone might have taken them or something'' Jonathan lied as he, Martha and Pete all knew William might have his super speed

'' And your second question he was infected by a meteor rock causing him to age faster nut we hope it stops in the future please don't tell anyone Chloe, Lana'' Martha said

'' Alright, Mrs. Kent'' both Lana and Chloe said

'' Now that's settled let's get Will dressed for Lex's funeral'' Jonathan said then they all went inside the house

When they all were ready as Pete, Lana and Chloe were already ready; they all went to the funeral. Once there they all stand by each other with Martha holding Will in her arms. They all looked at the front as Lionel Luther stand in front of all the people who came.

''I think the cruelest fate that a parent can suffer is to lose a child. Lex was touched with greatness. We'd only just begun to see that potential. I-I can only imagine the heights he would have soared to if his life ... hadn't been ... cut short so tragically.'' Lionel speech

Clark stayed in shadows watching the funeral until Lana noticed him. Clark then was about to leave until ''_ Clark_'' the voice spoke again. Clark looked around the gather people until his eyes landed on the four months year old baby in his mother's arms. The baby was also looking right at him when it happen again '' _Clark_'' and Clark wanted to go over there but he knew he needed to get away from them so he left

''These, uh, rituals are meant to bring closure, but there are so many unanswered questions about Lex's disappearance. Questions I hope that will someday be answered, but those answers won't bring him back. I would've searched for a thousand years if I thought he could be found. We can't hold onto the past. In my heart, I will be searching for my son forever.'' Lionel finishes his speech

''So will I.'' a voice said that belong to Lex's wife Helen

'' If you're here to grandstand for the paparazzi, I will have you escorted out.'' Lionel threated

'' I wish to pay my last respects to my husband'' Helena said

''Then, Mrs. Luthor, allow me to leave before the hypocrisy begins.'' Lionel said walking away from the funeral

* * *

Back in Metropolis

When Clark arrived back in Metropolis; he back to his apartment but once he got there he found Chloe there waiting

'' Clark, I need to talk to you about-'' Chloe was saying before Clark walked toward her

'' Chloe, I told you to never come back here again! Who else knows I'm here?'' Clark asked her while yelling

'' No one. Your secret's safe with me, but we need to talk'' Chloe said to him as Clark went inside his apartment

'' I'm busy'' Clark said as he tried to close his door but Chloe got in the way

'' Well, I'm coming in. Now what's your deal? You come to Metropolis and you're a completely different person.'' Chloe said as she went inside

''Maybe it's the real me.'' Clark said as he walked toward his bedside

''Well, if it is then I definitely prefer the country Clark. Now…How did you afford all this?'' Chloe said/asked him

''Why, Chloe? So you can put me in your column and write a big story about me? Maybe that's why you kept my secret.'' Clark asked

'' I kept your secret because you asked me to. I was hoping that if I left you alone you'd get a grip and come home. Now there are people in Smallville that still haven't given up on the search.'' Chloe said as she walks up to him

'' I've erased Smallville from my past.'' Clark said as he walked around her and sat down in his chair next to the window

'' Really? Is that why you're still wearing your school ring? You know, sooner or later someone else is gonna find you.'' Chloe asked then said to Clark

''You were lucky.'' Clark simply said

'' Maybe so. But what are you gonna do if one day Lana shows up on your doorstep, or your dad? How are you gonna explain this to them? Chloe said/asked

''I'm through explaining myself to anyone!'' Clark said

''Clark, Lana is a wreck and your parents are losing the farm!'' Chloe yelled

''What do I care? I'm never gonna go back anyway.'' Clark said as he stands up and walk toward the other side

'' Clark, you were not forced into exile. You ran away from your problems. You are not being noble, you're being a coward!'' Chloe yelled as she turned toward him

'' Chloe, get out! If you tell anyone where I am, I'll go so far away from Metropolis that no one will ever find me!'' Clark yelled as he grab her and push her toward the door

'' I don't even know who you are anymore.'' Chloe said as she pushes him

'' Get out!'' Clark yelled as Chloe opened the door to leave but stopped halfway

'' I'm actually glad that you're here and not in Smallville because you would only be a bad influence on your baby brother'' Chloe yelled then left the area

Clark then rips his shirt open to see the scar glowing again then fell to the floor and tried to pull the ring off. When he did managed to take it off he sat on floor and think of what Chloe said his baby brother ''_ Clark_'' the voice speak to Clark again. The voice must be his brother but how and how did he have a brother

**Need a Beta**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kent Farm_

When Clark arrived at the farm; he went to his favorite place in the barn. Clark sees his stuff in boxes so he went through the looking at thing until he heard his parents. So he hid as he saw his dad putting boxes into the back of the trucks and his mom helping him but at the same time holding his baby brother.

''I spoke to the bank. They still want us out before the auction.'' Martha said as she put Will on her other hip

'' You know, it's amazing how you can fit your whole life into the back of a pickup truck'' Jonathan said as he put the box on the truck

'' Is, uh, Bill Ross still okay with us storing our stuff in his garage?'' Martha asked as she looked around

'' Yeah, he said as long as we need it, it's fine with him'' Jonathan said to her

'' Oh, Lana gave me the keys to the apartment over the Talon.'' Martha said as she pulls the keys from her pocket and hands them to Jonathan.

'' Great'' Jonathan said

'' Yeah, it-it's small but she said that it is enough for me, you and William'' Martha said as she began let her tears out

'' Hey it's okay; Martha, Martha, Martha...'' Jonathan said as he holds his wife and his son

'' It's just not fair. This farm has been in your family for three generations, four counting Clark and William.'' Martha said to Jonathan as Clark watches

'' Since when have our lives been fair anyway, huh? You remember the day we found out we couldn't have children? You grabbed my hand and you told me not to worry. You said that we would have happy days again, and you were right. We have had happy days with Clark. But even though he's not here with us anymore, Martha Kent, I am here to tell you that we will have happy days again with William and just maybe with Clark again.'' Jonathan said as they sat on the truck

Clark watches his parents comfort each other as William looked at him. For some reason Clark feels as if his brother is trying to speak to him again, he have to get away before his start to hurt again. So he moved and knocks a picture down which alerts his parents that he was here.

'' Clark'' Martha yelled as she told Will tight and went toward the stairs along with Jonathan who followed her

'' Clark! Clark! Clark. Clark! Clark'' Martha yelled as she got up there and ran to the window

Jonathan noticed the picture on the floor and picked it up then after went to his wife and son. After they stayed like that at least for an hour; they went back toward their house to get some rest. When morning came Jonathan woke up to find Will gone yet again.

'' Not again'' Jonathan said as he got dressed and went out to truck so he can look for his son

* * *

_At Talon _

Lana was just coming down from her apartment with some papers and her bag when she saw Chloe at the counter.

''Thank you'' Chloe said to one of the waitress before going over to Lana

''Lana, hey, the other day I, uh, I didn't mean to push my own personal brand of self-denial on you.'' Chloe said

'' Hey it's okay Chloe. We're all dealing with Clark in our own way.'' Lana told her as she went to the counter

'' Yeah, and my way is to pull the emotional ripcord and pretend like it didn't happen. It's a force of habit when people walk out of my life.'' Chloe said smiling

'' I can't give up on him without a fight. I already blew it once.''

'' Blew it? How?'' Chloe asked

'' When Clark was leaving he asked me to go with him. I said no, but I can't help thinking that if I had gone I could have convinced him to come home.'' Lana reply

''Lana, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved.'' Chloe said

''I love him.'' Lana reply back

'' Lana It's okay. Your feelings for Clark aren't exactly breaking news.'' Chloe said smiling

'' I saw him yesterday but just for a second at Lex's funeral.'' Lana said

'' Are you sure?'' Chloe asked

''Positive but he took off right away. I'm gonna go back up there and post these, could you give me a lift?'' Lana said/asked as she walks around the counter and started to head to the door

'' Sure but you don't need the fliers. I know where he is.'' Chloe said as she stands in front of Lana after Lana showed her the fliers

'' What'' Lana asked

'' Yeah, okay, you're gonna totally hate me for this, but I found him two months ago. Some friends of mine from the Planet snuck me into this club and there he was, and I couldn't believe it was him. So I followed him back to his apartment.'' Chloe explained

'' You've known where he's been this entire time and you haven't said anything to anybody?'' Lana asked angry that Chloe had known this the whole time

'' Well, I didn't have a choice. He said if anyone else found out, he'd run away to somewhere no one would find him.'' Chloe tried to explained

'' I can't believe you've been telling me to give up on him. '' Lana said angry at her

'' Lana, he's not acting like himself. He could be dangerous.'' Chloe said to Lana trying to warned not to go after Clark

'' Just give me the address.'' Lana said

'' Well, I'll take you.'' Chloe offered

''I think you've done enough already.'' Lana said as she walked out of the Talon and toward her car then got in and put her bag in the passenger seat and started the car to go to Metropolis. If Lana would have looked in the backseat she would have seen that baby William Kent had somehow got into her car and into his car seat that Lana brought for him

* * *

_Metropolis_

When Lana arrive in Metropolis; she parked her car in Nell's parking lot then got out. She was going to her trunk, she noticed something in the backseat and when she looked back there she found a smiling Will.

'' Will how get you get in my car'' Lana asked as she unbuckled him and hold him by her hip

Lana then walked inside the house hoping that Nell was there to watch Will unto she get back from seeing Clark. Just her luck after getting inside the house, she saw her aunt Nell with a smiling at her then confused after her eyes lock onto Will. Lana explained everything to Nell then asked two things to watch Will until she gets back and to call the Kents. After her aunt Nell agreed, Lana then went to go to Clark's address.

Little William watch as Lana leaves from the front room then narrow his eyes. When Lana left, her aunt Nell began to play with him but all he want to do is to find his brother. When it was night and he was fed, bath after Nell had went and get baby clothes; he was put in the middle of the bed between Nell and her husband. When Will was certain that they were fully asleep; he crawl his way off the bed, then climb his way on the railing then slide down to the bottom floor. When he was at the bottom, he crawls his way to the door and made himself a hole to get out like he had done before.

* * *

_Back in Smallville_

Jonathan Kent was heading back to his farm after talking with Jor-El about getting Clark back and finding Will but all Jor-El told him is that he cannot help him. After that Jonathan is going home to talk to Martha about getting both their sons back. When he was almost to the farm; he turned around and head to Metropolis thinking that no matter what he is bring Clark home even if he didn't have Jor-El help and if he was right William would be with Clark as he thinks that way William keep on leaving the farm.

* * *

_Metropolis, LuthorCorp Plaza_

Clark was just got inside the building and went to Lionel Luther's office where he finds and retrieves the package that Morgan Edge wanted. But when he was about to leave; he stopped walking as he saw his baby brother there looking at him while sitting down on his bum.

'' I don't know how you got here or how you got in little guy, but you can't stop me. You're just a little human baby-'' Clark was saying until Will punch him toward the window using his super

When Clark hit the ground, he got up and was about to leave when he was hit by something. Now Clark was mad and noticed that Will was giggled; Clark was about to do something he would regret but one look into Will's bright blue eyes, Clark regain his senses and smash his fist into the ground breaking the ring. Now that the ring was gone; Clark was back to normal and it was all thanks to his baby brother. Clark looked down at his baby brother and lifts him up into his arms.

'' So you my brother huh, mom and dad are human so why do you have my powers'' Clark asked while smiling to Will who was smiling back and clapping his hands

'' I think I can answer that son but for now let's get you two home'' a voice said causing to looked only to see his father by his truck which is now without boxes and had the bike in the back

Clark smiled as he looked at his father then back at his brother before walking toward his father. When they were all in the truck, Jonathan started the truck to go back home. While he was driving he looked at his two sons who were sleeping then looked at Will and just thinking of how smart his youngest was for a four year old.

**Need a Beta for this story, Will is a very smart baby just to let you know**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kent's Farm, at night_

When Jonathan, Clark and baby William made it home; Johnathan parked the trunk and climb out as Clark got out with William in his arms. They then entered the house where they saw Martha with papers in front of her; when she looked their way, she got up

'' Clark, William'' Martha said

'' Mom/Mama'' Clark/William said

'' Oh Clark'' Martha said as she hugged them both

'' Mom. I am so sorry, Mom, for everything, for-'' Clark was saying until William who was still in his arms smacked him on the back of his head causing Martha and Jonathan to laugh

'' Oh Clark; we never blamed you but there nothing to be blame for because we have William back'' Martha said taking William into her arms

'' About William mom, dad, how'' Clark asked them while they sat down and Jonathan began to tell how they got William back and how William has his powers

'' Hmm so William is my half/ biological brother huh'' Clark asked which causes all three of them to laugh

'' Yes I think that may be right'' Martha said laughing

'' Martha what these'' Jonathan asked his wife holding out the papers

'' Oh there're papers that the bank gave me when I went there see how much we owe for the farm and they said none as a woman with blond hair and blue eyes gave them papers to give to me. Oh apparently you Jonathan are the descendant of two families the Namikaze family and the Senju family while I'm the descendant of two other families the Uzumaki family and the Sarutobi family. Which means we have higher statues that the Luther family; we're rich and the farm is now ours again'' Martha said to the shocked Jonathan

'' Mom I think you broke dad'' Clark said laughing which made Martha laugh until she heard her two boys yawned

'' Alright you two off to bed'' Martha said as she and her boys went upstairs

In the morning; in the caves Jonathan and Clark was looking around until Cark turned around toward Jonathan. Cark asked Jonathan why would William do what he did a baby no less. Jonathan just tells Clark William just wanted his brother back and that he was just glad that he got his boys back. Then Clark showed Jonathan the sliver box and when Jonathan opened it; it's was a vital of Clark's blood which Jonathan confirmed and destroyed in the barn when they came back to the farm. Afterward they heard giggles coming from the upper parts of the barn which Clark super speed up there to find William using heat vision on the wall.

'' Dad I think you want to see this'' Clark said

'' What is it Clark-'' Jonathan asked coming up but stopped when he saw his youngest writing on the wall with heat vision

'' Hmm Clark why don't you take your brother to town while I do something about this before your mother sees this'' Jonathan said as Clark went to grab William and left the barn

* * *

_At the Talon _

Clark entered the building with William on his hip; looking for Lana until he saw her at the counter.

''Hi.'' Clark said to Lana as William just glare at her

''Hi? I don't even know what to say to that, Clark.'' Lana said but doesn't turn to face him and they share an awkward pause

'' I'm sorry. The way I acted in Metropolis . . . I really messed things up.'' Clark said as William kept on glaring

''I keep telling myself that it wasn't you, but then I think back on all the things that have happened and I realize that I don't know who you really are.'' Laid told Clark and with that William glare harder at her which she finally noticed but she ignored William's glare

''I know you need an explanation.'' Clark reply

'' No, I don't. You warned me there were things about you that I wouldn't understand. I guess I just didn't want to believe it''

'' I was protecting you''

'' From what? That's the part I can't figure out because, Clark, the only thing that keeps hurting me is you. After everything you said before you left... Did you even miss me?''

'' I missed you every second. But I can't keep doing this to you.''

'' Then don't.''

''Lana, I'm not sure if I'm even gonna stay.''

'' Well, when you decide, let me know'' Lana said before going to the back as William's heat vising act up

Clark then covered William's eyes when he noticed but not before William already made a hole in the door. Clark then left the Talon with William and then used his speed to go home when no one was looking. When they were home; Clark noticed a black car. Clark left William near the cows before walking toward the black car; once he was there he saw Morgan.

''I must admit, this is the last place I expected you to show up.'' Morgan said

'' How'd you find me?'' Clark asked

'' Where's my package?'' Morgan asked

''I don't have it '' Clark said

'' I wonder if the cops want to know where you are'' Morgan said with his cell phone out before Clark ripe the door opened and grab Morgan

'' I don't think you heard me! The package is gone! Luthor doesn't know who took it so forget about it!'' Clark yelled

'' Take your hands off of him right now! I said now!'' Morgan's driver yelled

'' Take your sorry ass down the road back to Metropolis. I don't want to see you in Smallville again. Ever'' Clark ordered them

Clark watched them leave before walking toward William and picked him up into his arms then speed into the house where they found Martha looking at books about the Namikaze, Senju, Uzumaki and Sarutobi families.

'' Mom here's William; I'm going to see Chloe'' Clark said giving William to Martha

'' Oh Clark; Oh Clark-'' Martha was saying but Clark was already gone so she looked down at William

'' You better not do that William'' She said before reading one of the books to William; after all there's his history too

* * *

_At School _

Clark walked in their school newspaper room to find Chloe working on something when she noticed Clark.

'' Kinda far from your new 'hood, aren't you, Clark?'' Chloe asked Clark

'' I just came to say thank you.'' Clark said

'' Oh, it's one of those days, because I can never tell with you, whether you're gonna walk in and it's gonna be an apology or an accusation.'' Chloe asked/said

''Chloe, I gave you absolutely no reason to stand by me. But you knew where I was all summer and didn't tell anyone'' Clark said

'' Yeah, well, that's what friends do for each other, Clark. Talk to Lana yet? '' Chloe said/asked as Clark sits down at the desk

''I tried.'' Clark said

'' That's it? After two years of nonstop Lana lusting, that's the best you can do? Come on.'' Chloe said

'' I think it's for the best. '' Clark said

'' You're not staying, are you.'' Chloe said

'' I haven't made up my mind yet.'' Clark said

'' You can't keep running away, Clark. We all do things we regret. Sometimes you have to stop and face your demons.'' Chloe said

'' Well I think if I would have brought William here he would have been glaring at you like I think he was with Lana'' Clark said with a laugh

'' What; well someone's protective'' Chloe reply also with a laugh then Clark went home

* * *

_Kent's farm_

William was in the house when he heard shouting coming from the barn; he put his tiny hands to the ground and push himself up onto his two little feet and gobbled to the door. He reach the door just to see a black car driving away; he then saw his parents and brother as well as Lana walking out of the barn so he push opened the door and climb down the steps and ran to his parents, brother and Lana who was shocked.

'' Oh William you walked'' Martha said bending down to picked up William

'' And ran'' Clark added

'' Well At least one good thing happen today'' Jonathan said as they walked toward the house expect Lana who went to her car.


End file.
